


Now and the Stars

by AceArchangel



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics), Green Lantern (Comics)
Genre: Bruce Wayne is a Good Parent, Fluff, Gift Exchange, Gift Fic, M/M, dad!hal, hal jordan II and damian both make an appearance, no beta we die like Bart and Kon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-17 05:27:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 976
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28843839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AceArchangel/pseuds/AceArchangel
Summary: Sometimes the thing that ties you down and together are the starsPrompt:Stargazing
Relationships: Hal Jordan/Bruce Wayne
Comments: 3
Kudos: 40
Collections: Batlantern Exchange 2021





	Now and the Stars

Off-planet assignments sucked. They sucked when you were on them. And they sucked when you were the one left behind. 

  
Hal sat on the roof of Wayne Manor and stared at the stars. Normally, he’d be off in space looking for the sun as a guiding mark. A point that grounded him, reminding him of what he had to come back to. But he was off lantern duty for a while. Apparently, he needed some ‘ _ vacation’ _ time. So here he was staring at the stars, trying to find his other grounding point, eventually his eyes landed on the constellation he was searching for, Libra, and the star which housed the system where his husband was on league business. Of course when he got some time off his husband gets whisked off to another planet. Hal wasn’t going to complain about it too much though. He got some time to spend with his kids. And Hal Jr had been bothering him to teach him some more superhero stuff.

“Halllllllllll!!!”   
  
Speak of the devil.

His little cousin was suddenly on the roof. Whether he flew or used his superspeed or both was a mystery to Hal. He sighed and took one last longing look at the stars before turning to his nephew, “What is it now?”

“Damian tried to kill me again.”

“Tt, I did no such thing Baba.” 

“Well then what do you call attacking me with a  _ sword _ ?!?”

“Training. You’re the one who asked to spar. I was more than content to continue reading with Alfred.” At that, Hal Jr. turned towards Hal with an eyeroll. 

Hal raised his hands, “Hey don’t look at me, you’re the one who asked Damian to spar.”

“Yeah! Spar! Not try to kill me!”

This time Hal rolled his eyes. “Listen Hal, stick to sparring with Tim or Duke okay? Or Dick when he’s here.”

“What about the others?”

“Do you want a repeat of what just happened with Damian?”

Hal Jr shook his head quickly.   
  
“That’s what I thought. Alright, now get back inside you two. And Damian, what have I said about killing family?”

“That it’s wrong.” Damian rolled his eyes. But Hal just looked at him, eyebrows raised as if he was waiting for more. Damian sighed and mumbled, “And only little bitches do it.”

“And you’re not a little bitch. Now go inside and play nice with your cousin.”

Damian sighed and went back inside with Hal Jr.

Hal shook his head and smiled to himself while following behind them. Even these were among the moments he misses when he’s off planet. 

But of course when he’s on planet, Bruce isn’t.

* * *

Bruce was on one of the many planets in the milky way. He didn’t know which one, and to be honest he really didn’t care.

Normally, he wasn’t the first choice of the leaguers to go off world but apparently they had requested The Batman himself to work this case and Bruce never was one to turn down a challenge. And this case certainly was something. He should solve it rather quickly though, and, hopefully, he should be able to zeta home by the end of the day tomorrow. 

But for now, he wasn’t on earth. And as his husband would say, it sucked. So he gave himself a moment to look up towards the star that he called home and smile to himself before returning to his stakeout position.  _ I’ll be home soon my love.  _

* * *

Bruce arrived at the manor late the next Earth day. Well, late for your average human. However, he actually came back in the middle of patrol, so the manor and cave were mostly empty. He said hello to Oracle and checked on her before he took off his suit and headed upstairs.

He had washed up and checked on Alfred who was cooking dinner when he realized that his husband was nowhere to be found. He hummed to himself before heading towards where he knew Hal would be. He peeked his head out the hatch to see his husband fidgeting with a construct as he gazed at the stars.

“Hello, my love.” He said after he had climbed onto the roof.

Hal turned towards the noise startled, the construct he was fiddling with poofing, before smiling at him. “Bruce! You weren’t supposed to be home for another week!” 

“I wrapped up the case early.” He laughs. “The kids weren’t too much for you?” 

“Nah,” he says as Bruce makes his way across the roof towards him. “Just the normal amount of chaos.”

“Ah of course.” Bruce smiled as he finally sat down next to Hal. He pulled Bruce in for a kiss. “I missed you though.” 

“I missed you too.” Bruce smiled as they separated. “Would you like to show me what stars you were looking at?”

Hal smiled and leaned back to look back at the sky again. “None in particular, I was honestly just thinking about you and wondering how your investigation was going and hoping that you were safe.”

Bruce leaned back and looked over towards him. Hal’s face was smiling but there was something behind his eyes that Bruce knew Hal didn't let many people see. 

“Well, I’m safe, I’m home, and I love you.”

Hal’s smile widened, reaching his eyes a little more now. “Yeah, yeah you are.”

Bruce felt for Hal’s hand and gave it a squeeze. They lay there for a while, talking and catching bruce up on all that he had missed. Slowly, their kids joined them. Soon, they were all home and Alfred was calling them in for dinner. 

As the kids all trickled in, they lay there for a bit longer, taking in the stars and each other. Because, while they might not ever have a guarantee of tomorrow, they always had now. They had now and the stars.


End file.
